Anastasia Monroe
Anastasia Monroe is a contender in season one of TheWordyBirdy's fanfic Glee: The Next. Background Anastasia was born in Brazil, the oldest of 4 children, 3 younger brothers. Her father died when she was 4 and her mother was a meth addict. When she was 9, her mother had her final baby and passed away to taking overdose of meth and a pregnancy problem. Anastasia was an oprhan at 9 years old along with her 3 other younger brothers, she was a motherly figure toward her brothers and began doing farm work to earn money when she was 10. She took her brothers and went to America, she was seperated from her brothers and was used as a sex slave for 3 years. She hated that life and didn't go to school for half of her life. She was found on the streets begging for food and money when she was 14 years old and then she found lovely parents, she's been searching for her brothers for the past 18 years of her life. (maybe a phone call can come if she makes it in the competition saying her brothers are found) Through all the struggle, music gave her a ray of light and that's what gave her some money (she sang at a local coffee shop) She auditioned for several reality shows including The Voice, American Idol, and X Facotr but did not proceed to the final round in any of them. She currently is dating the love of her life Elena Wright, but she is not lesbian, she's bi sexual but leans towards girls a bit. Personality Anastasia is a strong minded girl, she's much more mature than her age and acts like an adult due to her rough past. She is also very smart holding a 3.95 GPA. Anastasia knows how to deal with hard work and is extremely organized. She could be strict at times and is a motherly figure toward anyone accting immature even though she herself is so young. She is an optimistic girl who enjoys life even though everything. Trivia Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast